Dance Academy 2
by LOL15
Summary: Zoe went to a Dance Academy in the holidays. There she met a Takuya, she immediatly fell in love with him. But he has a girlfriend. What will happen? Find out! TakuyaxZoe... Partnerstory with Zoe .Miley butterfly


**Assigned partners**

Zoe's POV:

**At dinner time part 2.….**

" Zoe is their something wrong?" Kari asked while she was holding Takuya's hand.

" …..I'm fine why you ask." I answered a bit surprised, from the news that Kari had just said earlier. The thing that disappointed me the most was that Takuya has a girlfriend and it's Kari KARI! my roommate. I know I shouldn't care because I just meant them but when I laid my eyes on Takuya Kanbara for the first time It was like fireworks for example a connection, I know is silly but his the first guy that I felt a crush on him like love at first sight. But I should of known a guy like him would have a girlfriend.

" Because you looked shocked when I said that Takuya is my boyfriend." Kari respond. I didn't know what to say I just wanted to escape. Before I could say anything Tai jump into our conversation.

" Sis loosen up, Zoe maybe looked surprised because she never seen a cute guy before, like me for example." Tai answered Kari, I raise one eye brow.

" Yeah right Tai, she looked surprised when I said that Ta-." she was cut of by T.K.

" Kari maybe you misunderstood her expression, she look shocked because she never thought that you have a boyfriend soo soon." T.K replied, Tai and T.K are trying to cover me which was nice of them.

" Or maybe Zoe thought Takuya was single so she can make a move." Kari assumed.

" Noooo that's not it, I was surprised to see Takuya again and I never thought that you guys knew each other." I lied I try to exit the conversation and talk about something else.

" You two already met?" she asked.

" Yeah we were friends back then." Takuya jumped in the conversation, I smiled he was lying to cover me too.

" Oh I didn't know, sorry Zoe." she apologized.

" Is okay." I answered. Whew! I thought it was going to get ugly but it work out to be fine.

Few minutes past, we finish eating and everybody was heading back to their dorms. It was intense for my first day. Although I wasn't too glad when I saw Takuya and Kari every close like two love puppies , it was like a needle stab my heart. I shouldn't care but it was painful to see them soo in love, I know I barley know Takuya but I like him. I know is sooo wrong because Takuya has a girlfriend and isn't my roommate, plus I don't want to start to get enemies or trouble on my first day here. I can try to control myself when I'm around Takuya, and that way I can also try to think of him just a friend not a dreamy guy.

I can do this right?

* * *

Takuya's POV:

**Next morning….**

Well yesterday was the same as always except I met a new person, other than that it was same. Although last night Zoe pushed Kari's buttons, well it was more like Kari was started to an argument with Zoe just because Zoe looked shocked that Kari was pissed off. Tai and T.K was helping Zoe out so Kari wont start getting angry with her, Kari wouldn't let it go so I decided to help Zoe out too so Kari will drop it. Turns out it worked but who gets mad just because someone looks surprised or shocked about me dating Kari I thought it was a dumb thing to fight about right.

"BBBBBBBEEP BBBBBBEEEP!" my alarm was beeping, I have no choice but to wake up I have to pick up Kari at her dorm.

" TURN THAT ANNOYING CLOCK CAN YOU SEE SOMEONE IS TRYING TO SLEEP AND YES I'M TALKING ABOUT ME!" Tai yelled.

" If you say so sleeping beauty and by the way is an a-l-a-r-m not a clock ." I answered as I turn off my alarm.

I stood off of my bed, when Tai throw his pillow at me as he quickly passed out. I quickly got dressed if I'm late Kari is going to get furious and starts to argue with me. I dressed into a plain red t-shirt, black jeans, red shoes and spiked my hair. I don't take for ever like girls do. Before I headed out the door I quickly grabbed a black sharpie and drew a mustache on Tai , I also drew dork glasses, big letters MR. SLEEPYING BEAUTY on Tai's forehead. I had to do that as I storm out the door running towards Kari's dorm.

I was late but luckily I arrived, I knock on the door. She opened the door but it wasn't Kari it was Zoe, I never noticed that Zoe looked beautiful.

" Hi Takuya."

" Hi Zoe whe-."

" She's at the bathroom fixing her hair."

" Oh want to go to class together?"

" Sure let me put on my shoes and we can go."

" Great, hey by any chance to you have any piece of paper?"

" Yeah here." she handed me a paper, I took out my sharpie from my packet and wrote _**Kari it was getting late so I decide to leave and Zoe tagged along don't get mad I'll make it up to you bye I love you -Takuya**_. I folded the paper and laid in on Kari's bed.

" Should we go?"

" Yeah."

We were walking, the hallways were empty all of the students are at class. " Hey Zoe I think we should run we're going to be soo late and we don't want to get in trouble from Ms. Emiko."

" ..Oh okay." she answered, as we both were running on the hallways.

* * *

Zoe's POV:

**At the studio …. **We made it, but I was catching my breath as we stepped inside.

Ms. Emiko looked at our direction " Why are you two late?"

" Uh….Uh.. bathroom break." Takuya quickly lied.

" Hmm….I hope it wont happen again." Ms. Emiko replied as she crossed her arms.

" Anyways this Z-." Takuya was cut off by .

"Kanbara take a sit." Ms. Emiko respond. " She can introduce herself Kanbara."

" But…." Takuya couldn't finish his sentence.

" NOW!"

Takuya made his way to take a sit, as I stood standing at the door. Ms. Emiko looked towards me and smiled.

" Good morning everybody." Ms. Emiko reply happily she was the dance teacher. " Well as you all know we have a new student today can you introduce yourself to the class ."

" Sure, Hi everybody I'm Zoe Orimoto." I introduce myself in front of the class I was a little nervous.

" Hi!" everybody yelled out in a friendly voices, I smiled.

" Okay Orimoto sit anywhere." Ms. Emiko said. I scanned the room and saw an empty sit next to Takuya I made my way towards Takuya I sat next to him, he smiled. I felt anxious this is the first time I ever sat next to him, I shook my head snap out of it Zoe its not a big deal , plus I know him his a nice person.

" Okay class today we'll began with a slow dance." Ms. Emiko said as she turned on the stereo, I recognize the song. " Today's song is **Echo from Jason walker **."

I was humming to the song while I closed my eyes it was an amazing song.

' Okay I'm going to assign your partners." Ms. Emiko replied as she was looking at he clipboard. " Yolei with T.K, Ryo with Rika, Takato and Jeri, Takuya and Zoe,….."

WHAT! I'm going to dance with Takuya, wait it isn't a big deal right? I know him and his a nice person. I couldn't help but to be nervous, I sit next to him and now I'm going to dance with him, I'm freaking out.

" I guess we're partners." He smile, I just melt when I saw his chocolate brown eyes.

" Yeah I guess so." I said with a nervous voice.

" Now that you know your partners, everybody stand up." Ms. Emiko said. " Gentlemen, grab your partners hand."

Takuya grabbed my hand, his hand is soft as he had his other hand behind his back. He lead me towards the floor.

* * *

Takuya's POV:

Every girl courtesy, I looked at Zoe. I wonder why her cheeks are red? And why is she trying to hide her face? I think she's sick or not feeling well, so I touched her forehead just to make sure. She was fine, I quickly took my hand off of her forehead she looked at me confused. I blushed when she look at me with a weird face expression, I never notice that Zoe looks cute with her outfit and her beautiful face. But don't get the wrong idea I just think of her like a friend.

" Okay Gentlemen but your left hand on your partners waist and hold your partners hand with your right hand." Ms. Emiko responds " and girls put your left hand on your partners shoulder. Begin to dance left , right."

We began to dance to the beat of the song, most of the time I catch Zoe humming with her eyes close.

" Do you like this song?" I asked in a whisper voice. She quickly open her green emerald eyes.

" No why do you ask?" she replied quickly in a nervous voice. Zoe sometimes acts weird in a good way and confuses me but that what makes herself.

" Because you been humming to the song like 3 times already." I answered with a smile.

" Really sorry." she responds with her cheeks red again. I twirled her, she giggled.

" So Zoe Orimoto were are you from?" I asked, I was trying to make conversation so this wouldn't feel awkward.

" Italy." she answered with a smile.

" So how do you say you're beautiful in Italian?" I asked with a smile.

" _Sei Bellissima_."

"Okay class twirl ladies to a different partner." Ms. Emiko was telling instructions.

" _Arrivederci Takuya." _Zoe reply, she left me confused I didn't understand what she just said. She was about to go towards T.K but instead of her twirling towards T.K I grabbed her hand. I don't know why but I just wanted to get to know Zoe better, and I needed to know what _Arrivederci meant._

" Takuya what are you doing? Your suppose to dance with Jeri?" she asked.

" Yeah I know but I just wanted to keep dancing with you." I replied, she smiled. The song changed the song is called **A Thousand Years - Christina Perri. **I'm surprise that I knew the song.

* * *

Kari's POV:

I was soo late I been the bathroom fixing my hair, I didn't know what hair style I should wear. But I finally made it to class, the class was almost over anyways. I step inside the studio when I saw Zoe resting her head on Takuya's shoulder while they were dancing, they were soo close. Takuya spin Zoe, both smiled. UGH what does she think she is! First both of them left to class together and now their dancing with each other, I didn't like it one bit. I was about to stop them but they stop dancing, I guess the class is over.

" Okay class I'm going to stop the music, is time to go to your next class." Ms. Emiko said. Everybody started to leave, I saw Zoe I yanked her arm.

" Oh hi Kari, you wo-." I cut her off. I didn't care what she was about to say, she needs to know that I'm the only girl for Takuya and the one that dances with him.

" I don't care that you two are friends but look Brat stay away from Takuya his my boyfriend got it."

…...

~END OF CHAPTER~

**Oh No what's going to happen next?**

**Until next time…..**

**Now next chapter by butterfly**


End file.
